I'm Nobody But A Somebody
by June Lavester
Summary: WARNING! This story is for laughs. Honestly. The sequel/spin-off is better, but I recommend you read this first or nothing will make sense. I started writing this in grade 7 so it is really horrible... hence, why it's for laughs. I found it in an old notebook so I'm typing it up. The character representation is probably REALLY off too. Axel x OC (or in this case... me apparently)
1. Moving Day

**Prologue**

_Dear Diary, _

_My name is Janeru Yukari. I am an ordinary girl, who goes to a normal school. My friends say I am pretty, I guess I could believe them. I have dark brown eyes and dark brown hair. Nothing really unique there, eh? I also have a dimple on my left cheek, which is possibly starting to go away because I am getting older. (Dimples never go away wtf was I thinking) But now I have to move to a place I have never heard of. I hope it's nice! And I am going to miss all my friends… But we will keep in contact! OH! I forgot to mention, I have a talent for drawing._

_Love, _

_Janeru._

But after I moved, that's when everything changed.

**Start of Chapter 1: Moving Day**

I was outside afterschool, handing all my friends goodbye letters… Each one specially written for each of them. I also gave them special treasures of mine, so they would remember me always. We had out laughs, tears, and goodbyes until we all had to leave. _ I'm going to miss them…_

I went home to make sure everything was packed. Then I took my sketchbook and a couple of other belongings and got in the moving van. My mom and uncle got in as well after everything was put into many other moving vans.

I was looking out the moving van window, staring at what was around me. Then I looked straight ahead. There was a black swirling vortex. I looked at my mom and uncle. They were driving normally like nothing was wrong! We were getting closer, and I was getting worried. We went right into it!

"AAAAGGHH!"

I opened my eyes to find myself falling down in the swirling vortex. But where were my mom and uncle?


	2. A New Life

**A New Life?**

I was swiftly falling away to my doom, until the vortex ended. I saw sky, and clouds… But I was still falling!

"AAGGGGHHHH!" I just couldn't stop screaming.

You would do the same wouldn't you? If you were falling to your death?

I fell and fell, praying and asking God to save my soul. I shut my eyes. Then… Something caught me. I opened my eyes to find a man. He wore a black coat and had long, blue hair. He also had an X on his forehead between his eyes. Then it suddenly came to me…

"Saϊx? But… how?" _What is going on…?_

"How do you know my name?" He put me down.

"You're from the organization!" I pointed my finger at him with a shocked look.

"You know too much already, I am afraid I will have to take you with me for questioning…"

I stared at him. "No way! Like I would come with you!" I then turned around and ran for my life.

I knew he was chasing me, because I could hear the pounding of his shoes behind me. I forced myself to run faster, and I turned a few corners to get him off of my tail. I saw him dash by the wrong way, and my back slid down the wall of the alleyway. I panted and gasped for air. I was exhausted.

When I regained strength I wandered around and found a booth with a sign that said **"Need Help?"**

I decided that this would be my best bet for help.

"Umm, hello sir?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me where-"

"KH Town"

"Wait… what?"

"This is KH Town."

"But how did you know-"

"It's what I do."

"But-"

"You must be a new girl in town. People have been wondering about you…"

I looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"You've just moved in… here's your house number, and a map of how to get there."

"Okay than-"

"No problem."

"Sheesh! How do people get along with that guy?!"

I followed the map, and found a house with a mailbox outside a gate and fence. It had a purple roof and a green grassy lawn. "Is this seriously mine?"

I looked at the number of the paper, then the number on the house. A perfect match.

"I guess so…"

I opened the gate and walked up to the door. I slowly turned the handle and… locked.

"Hmm… Where would the key be?" I looked around and found a mat under my feet. I lifted the mat and found a purple crested key.

"Wow… That's a really nice key…" I picked it up and unlocked the door. I was shocked when I got inside… Everything was there! All of MY stuff was there and dream furniture! I had my own house…

"MY OWN HOUSE!" I went running around like a maniac until I was tired. I walked up to my room. Amazing.

It was beautiful. I opened my closet to find amazing outfits plus my own. I grabbed my purple T-shirt and skinny jeans.

I got dressed and went outside for a walk. If I was going to live here, might as well know the area right? _This really is going to be a new life…_


	3. Axel

**Axel**

I was walking down the sidewalk humming my favorite song. I didn't see many people anyways. Humming and walking… humming and walking, then _BUMP!_

I looked up. _My vision's blurry…_

I saw a red blur and a black blur. My vision then came into focus.

I suddenly lost my breath. (Figure of speech. By the way.)

_A-Axel?! How is this all possible?_ Then everything rushed to my head. KH town, Saix, the black portal, and now Axel. _But why? Why me?_

"Hey" He spoke.

I started blushing like crazy. "I-I'm so sorry for bumping into you!"

"It's ok, are you new? I haven't seen you around here before…" then he smiled.

My breath was taken away once again. Oh his smile… It was so amazing.

"Y-yeah… I just moved here."

"Oh yeah… So you're the new girl everyone has been wondering about."

"Yeah."

_They were expecting me?_

"So, since you're new… Would you like to go for a walk? You know… to show you around?"

_Oh. My. God. That sly dog._

I blushed. "A-A walk?"

"Yeah. A walk. W-A-L-K. Got it memorized?"

_Oh My Gosh! He said his catch phrase!_

"Y-yes. I would like to go for a walk…Axel."

"How do you know my name? Did I introduce myself?"

"Umm no. I just know you. But I'm Janeru. Nice to meet you."

"So… would you like to go walk now?" he looked deeply into my eyes.

"Yes…" I said as calmly as possible, but I knew I was still blushing because of the burning sensation on my cheeks.

We started walking together, and I couldn't believe I was actually walking with Axel. THE Axel.

We were walking together so peacefully. Then something grabbed my hand. I looked down and saw Axel's hand holding mine. My face turned red.

"A-Axel? What are you-….?"

He looked at me. "Want to be friends?"

"Uh. Uh…. Sure!" _I said that way too excitedly… I'm so embarrassed._

"Hahaha, okay."

_H-He seemed to be really okay with that…_

We went all over, and he told me what everything was. And finally, we went to the park.

"So… how about I tell you a little about myself, so we know each other better."

We were sitting on a bench beside each other… But not too close.

"Uh…sure."

He told me he was part of something called 'Organization XIII'. He also told me their goal was to get Kingdom Hearts, that would give them hearts of their own. You see, he also explained that the Organization was full of Nobodies… 'with a capital N not an insult'. Nobodies don't have hearts, and all he has are memories… Memories of his past life before he became a Nobody apparently.

But of course… I already knew all this. He's from a game that I played countless times. I let him talk anyways because it was soothing to hear his voice.

"Now tell me about you." He curiously looked at me.

"I'm not as interesting as you…" I paused.

_Did I really say that?_

"Everyone is interesting.." he said still looking at me.

_Oh god. I don't know if I can do this…_

"Well, I am a normal girl who goes to a normal school… Except I moved and when I was in the moving van… I went into a black portal; I didn't see my mom or uncle anywhere. I was then falling from the sky, thinking I was going to die then Sa-"

_Wait. I can't tell him I know Saix… He would say I'd have to go for questioning…_

"Go on." Still staring…

"S-Someone caught me and I went to the 'Need Help?' booth and the guy told me where my house was… and now… I'm here with you."

He smiled. "So you aren't from this world?"

"Y-Yeah I guess…"

"Well, I'll tell you one thing…" He moved closer.

"To me…"

_So close!_

"You're out of this world…"

_Closer…_

"And I want…"

I could feel his warm breath against my face…

"You to be mine…"

His hand was holding my face now, and he got closer… I knew what was coming…

"Hey! Axel!"

He then quickly drew back at the sound of another voice.

…_or not…_


	4. Friends, Closer Friends, and Enemies

**Friends, Closer Friends and Enemies **

"Hahaha… eh… hey ya Roxas…"

"Hey Axel… who's your friend?"

"Oh this is Janeru."

"Hey Jan. Nice to meet you. I'm Roxas. Mind if I… call you Jan?"

"Yeah… I don't mind. It's nice to meet you Roxas."

_Roxas is hot too… me and my best friend had a deal back in my world. When we were playing the game she said that I could have Axel if she could have Roxas. If only she was here! Haha. _

Oh Roxas, he had blonde… maybe dirty blonde hair and his eyes… they were beautifully blue!

But Axel… he had hair that defied laws and physics… And it was red and spiky. Roxas had spikey hair too… but Axel's was spikier and he had these amazing emerald green eyes… and purple triangles underneath. I was spacing out at the time though…

"Uh… Jan?" Roxas was waving his hand in front of my face.

"Huh…? What?"

They both laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I asked if you wanted to come to the clock tower to eat sea-salt ice-cream." Roxas laughed.

"Yes!"

"I'll race you there!" Roxas ran.

I ran my hardest, but Roxas was ahead… and Axel saw I was behind. He slowed down so I could catch up.

"Look… about earlier… could we continue that later?" he winked.

My face went super red.

"Come on… We have to catch up with Roxas."

Then we ran as fast as possible.

Of course I was last. We bought sea-salt ice-cream and sat up on the clock tower. I took my first taste.

"Wow! That's salty… but sweet."

Axel and Roxas both looked at each other and laughed. I pretended to be confused, but I knew why they were laughing. They were laughing because that's what Roxas said when he had sea-salt ice-cream for the first time.

"The sunset is beautiful…"

"Yeah" Roxas and Axel said in unison.

We just sat there for a while watching the sun slowly go down.

"We are all friends now right?"

"Yes we are Jan!"

"Yeah, for sure."

_I'm so glad it was easy to make friends here! Maybe Axel could be an even closer friend? … I still really miss my friends though… _

_So… if they're my friends… who are my enemies?!_


	5. A Crazy Night

**A Night Come True** (This has to be the worst chapter)

"Hey guys, it's getting late."

The sky was getting to be dark as the sun was just barely peeking at us.

"Roxas, you should go first. I'll walk her home to make sure she's safe."

"Okaaaaayyy… have fun Axel." Roxas laughed and winked at him before he left.

"Eh… eheh… you might have to lead the way. I don't know where your house is."

"Oh… that's right."

I lead the way to my house, and while we were walking there… Axel and I were holding hands. It didn't seem as awkward as it did before.

When we got to my house, we walked up onto my doorstep. Axel brushed my cheek with his hand, and leaned in close. I wasn't as nervous as I was before…

_I'm ready for this!_

I felt the burning sensation on my cheeks and his warm breath on my skin again. I was the one to lean in closer this time and then… I felt our lips brush together. His lips were so soft and he wrapped his arms around me. To me, this was not sexual harassment or rape… even if he was way older. This felt like fireworks in my heart. I felt soft tingles all over.

_I could stay in this moment forever…_

But, eventually we broke apart from each other's grasp.

"Goodnight…Jan. I'll come over tomorrow… is that alright with you?"

I whispered to him softly, "Yes."

I saw the shape of his figure walk away into the darkness, then I went inside. I went to my room, changed into my pj's and collapsed on my bed. I plugged my ipod into my stereo and "Beat it " by Michael Jackson started to play. I lay there in my bed thinking of the kiss. Tingles rushed through my body at the thought. 'Sexy Chick (Bitch)' turned on. I got up and started dancing.

_Gotta love this song!_

I sang along. I went over and sat by the window. I looked over at the house next to mine. The light of some person's room was on and the blinds or curtains were up. Then that 'person' came to the window. Except he wasn't looking out at the window.

_Oh god. Axel?! What is he doing there?! H-He's…. SHIRTLESS?! …Damn… uh… smokin' hot body there._

I then caught his eyes looking at me. He smiled. I blushed so much because I was embarrassed he caught me looking at him. He opened his window, and I hear 'It's getting' hot in here… so take off all your clothes.' It must have been my imagination playing tricks on my … but it made my face get hot and red. He then beckoned me to open my window. So I did.

He winked at me. "Hey Jan."

"Uh… hey Axel.."

"It's funny how our houses are beside each other."

"Yeah…"

I couldn't believe myself. I felt a longing to kiss those lips again. I knew he could see it in my eyes too. I felt so vulnerable…

Then I couldn't believe what I saw. He jumped from his window over to mine and came into my room. He smiled a 'child-rape' smile, the one he flashed before fighting Roxas… Starstruck by 3Oh!3 came on.

"Oh no.. Axel… What… What are you-…?"

"Don't worry Jan..." he pushed me to the bed and lowered himself on top of me. "I won't do anything you're not ready for… or anything you don't want to for that matter… yet.."

"A-Axel… no… wait.. you don't… have to…"

He put a finger on my lips. "Shh."

He smiled once more and brought his face cose to mine. Then our lips touched once more.

He started to make-out with me and then I pushed him off.

"I don't get it."

"What don't you get?"

"You don't have a heart… so why are you doing this?"

His emerald eyes locked onto mine. "I may not have a heart, but I can pretend."

"If you did have a heart… would you like me?"

"Yes…"

"But why me? You barely know me…"

"I know. But I feel like I know you so well. And for the first time… you're someone else other than Roxas that makes me kinda feel like I have a heart… So I'll say this to you…" He looked deeply into my eyes.

"I like you."

"I-"

He pressed his lips onto mine and murmured, "I know."


	6. Organization 13

**Organization XIII **(This is also a pretty bad chapter actually this is the WORST chapter. Be warned sexual themes.)

That night seemed like it was all a dream. When I woke up, Axel wasn't there at all… so I got up and took a shower, threw on some jeans and a tank top. (I had undergarments of course ;)

I found myself eating toast in my kitchen.

"Hmm… what now? Oh yeah… I forgot Axel said he was coming over. Maybe last night really was a dream."

I finished eating and went up to my room. I looked in the mirror to see if I looked alright.

"Wait a sec…" I didn't look 13 at all! I looked like I was 16!

"D-Did I grow up?"

I guess this means Axel won't be quite the pedophile now…

"Hey! My hair is long again! It was short when I was 13…"

_Knock, Knock! _

I went downstairs and opened the door.

"Hey sexy."

"Mm… not too bad yourself." I teased.

"Oh, you're being different today."

He closed the door, took me and threw me onto the couch. He lowered his body on me and teased me with a light kiss. I pulled him in closer and made the kiss a game. He licked my lips and his tongue tried to venture into my mouth but I pushed him off.

"Not yet you sly guy" I laughed.

"I can't help it" he shrugged and got off, "You're just so tasty."

"Am I salty or sweet?" I teased.

"A little bit of both, and you're addicting…" he came closer.

I broke free from underneath him and ran up the stairs. I laughed and he gave chase. I ran into my room and he caught up with me, jumping on me and pushing me to my bed.

"Axel, you really don't deserve another treat just yet." I laughed.

"Yes I do." He leaned in for another kiss.

I gave him a hug instead.

"Aww… please?" He pouted.

"Axel. Please don't give me the puppy dog look…"

He gave me the puppy dog look.

"Ugh, finnnneee…" I gave in and gave him a long lovely kiss. This… was magic.

"Axel…" I murmured against his lips.

"Mmm?" He stopped the kiss.

"What does this mean?"

"It means you're mine, and I don't want anyone else to have you."

"Aww, you won't share?"

"No. You are mine." He hugged me tightly.

"Axel…"

He licked my cheek playfully.

"Hey, now Axel-"

He stared into my eyes. The look he had on his face was dangerous. He kissed me forcefully and began to rub my back. I tried to get him off, but he resisted. I tried to speak…

"Mm..Axelmmph..Stommppphh…" My words were muffled as my lips were against his.

It didn't seem to work. He was going crazy but he was holding back. I could tell because I'm sure he would've starting doing more than what he was already doing. His hands were rubbing my back but slipped underneath my shirt. It was hard to resist this, but I couldn't hold back any longer I let it happen and stopped resisting. I could feel his lips start to wander down from mine, down my neck and up again. I couldn't speak; it was all too much to take.

_Why is he doing this? I-It's… it feels great but… ahh… Does he know what he's doing? Has he… maybe he's done this before?! Oh crud… it's … I can feel it… No! God dammit Janeru! Don't moan!_

"Mmaahh…~" _NO. DON'T FRIGGIN' MOAN._

_Knock, Knock!_

Axel jumped right off me in surprise. I fixed my shirt, grunted and went downstairs. I opened the door.

_OMG Demyx!_

"D-Demyx?!"

"Uh… yeah… where's Axel… and who are you?"

Axel came rushing down the stairs.

"Oh. There you are Axel! Who is she? Care to introduce?"

"Oh uh yeah, this is Jan… I mean Janeru."

"Hey, nice to meet you Janeru. I guess I'll call you Jan since Axel does."

"So… what's the big deal Demyx?"

"Oh uh… Nothin' I was just wonderin' where you went off to man. Hey! You should bring her with you to the Org."

"Oh and introduce them? She's met Roxas already."

"Oh, Roxy huh? So, can we get going?"

"Yeah I guess. "

"Hold on a sec guys, I need to look for something."

I pretended to go look for something in the living room and I overheard them talking.

"So… Axel… What's with the girl? Is she your new thing?"

"Yeah, she kind of is."

"She's kind of pretty…"

"Hey Demyx, lay off she's mine."

"Woah Axel, no need to get territorial."

I blushed as I heard their conversation. Then I came back to them. "Let's go." And so we left.

Demyx had summoned up a black portal and beckoned me to go in. So I did. I then found myself suddenly standing in 'The Castle that Never Was'. Everyone was there… waiting.

"Demyx… did you have this planned?"

"N-No… I swear it wasn't me!"

"Uh… alright then."

I saw everyone but Saix and Xemnas. They all gathered around us.

"Hey guys!" Roxas waved. "Who's the kid?" Xigbar scanned me up and down. Lexeaus decided it was nothing big so he wandered off mumbling. "Hmmph… I bet she's stupid…" Zexion mumbled to himself, crossing his arms. "It's already packed here as it is… hmmpphh…" Xaldin crossed his arms as well, not impressed. Vexen did his creepy Japanese old man laugh and I shuddered.

_S-So creepy…_

Luxord was too busy with his cards but managed to give a few words. "Where'd you find this one boys…?"

Larxene just looked at me with a grouchy face also unimpressed. Marluxia on the other hand surprised me entirely… He whistled. "It's getting hot in here… and no Axel it's not you."

Axel coughed. "Everyone. This is Janeru."

"Yeah, this is Jan" Demyx chimed.

Roxas smiled. Xigbar nodded lightly. Zexion walked away, he could care less. Xaldin carried on with what he was doing as well. Vexen was still being creepy as hell, and I think Larxene hated me. Luxord carried on as well.

I caught Marluxia… he was checking me out. _This is… creepy. Am I safe?_

I looked to Axel and he was trying to figure out my thoughts. Demyx looked as if he wanted to say something.

"She's Axel's girlfriend!" Demyx blurted.

Everyone immediately paid attention. Roxas started to glare at Axel for some reason… and everyone was in stunned silence.

"What's all the commotion about?" I suddenly saw Saix and Xemnas walk in.

_Oh no… Not Saix. I forgot about him… if he spots me I-_

"YOU?!"

_Too late…_

Saix rushed towards me, grabbed me and started to choke me.

"Saix no! Stop!" Axel rushed toward Saix and knocked him over, causing him to let me go.

_What a tough situation. Am I going to die?_

I couldn't move. Whatever he did paralyzed me. Axel then came over to me and held me. I couldn't feel that magical touch… I couldn't feel anything.

Then… Everything went black.


	7. Kidnapped

**Kidnapped**

I woke up on a bed, cuddling with Axel.

"A-Axel…" I started to move towards him.

"Don't move, or it will hurt."

"What happened?"

"Saix told me about what happened when you encountered him. He told me he asked you to come with him because of what you knew, and you refused and ran away… so he lost you. That's why he tried to kill you earlier when he was choking you. He thought you would ruin our plans."

"Oh… Thank you for saving me Axel."

"Don't worry; I could never let anything happen to you."

I lay against Axel and closed my eyes. I heard the door open.

"How are you loverbirds doing?"

I pretended to be asleep.

"Demyx, I think its lovebirds not loverbirds."

"L-Lovebirds?"

"Yeah. L-O-V-E-B-I-R-D-S. Got it memorized?"

"…okay. Whatever."

"Axel…" I mumbled in my 'pretend' sleep.

"Hm. Sounds like she's dreaming of you Axel."

"Oh shut up Demyx. You're just jealous."

"Actually, I just might be… eheh."

"D-Demyx…" _Haha. This will change things up a bit._

"What?! Why'd she say your name Demyx?!"

"Ahahaha!"

"Fine, you know what? I'll kiss her and we'll see if she says my name. If she does, she is dreaming of me and not you Demyx."

"Ooookkaaay then Axel."

I felt Axel's warm lips press against mine lovingly.

"Axel… please…" I moved in my 'pretend' sleep.

"Hah. See?"

"Yaaaay, Axel wins." Demyx rolled his eyes.

I yawned and opened my eyes slowly. "Uh, hey guys… what happened?"

"Nothing." They both said as they looked to the left.

"Mhmm… suuuurreee.." _Hahaha you liars._

"Well boys, I'm going to go for a-"

"No. You're not going anywhere," Axel glared. "Demyx. I'll talk to you later."

Demyx nodded and left. I sighed and closed my eyes to rest.

Later…

I heard the door open, so I instantly opened my eyes expecting to see Axel.

"M-Marluxia?"

"Hey, Jane."

"…You called me Jane."

"Yes, I quite like that name for you." He walked over to the side of the bed and looked down at me.

"…Marluxia…?"

"Yes?"

"Can you not be a creeper? Don't stare at me all day."

An evil grin flashed across his face.

"Marluxia? What are you thinking…?"

"Ahah… he isn't here to protect you now."

It came to me that he was about to attempt something and that he wasn't just here to visit.

"DEM-" He covered my mouth.

"Be a good girl, and be quiet. Then you won't get hurt." He grabbed hold of me and stuffed me into a bag. Luckily I could breathe.

"DE-" He slammed me against the wall.

"Ahh… owww…"

"As I said… be a good girl and you won't get hurt."

I heard the sound of him summoning up a portal.

_Where is he taking me? Where is Axel when I need him?_


	8. Oh the horror?

**Oh the… Horror?**

I awoke to find myself on a bed once again. Except it was… pink? The whole room was covered in black and pink.

"Marly's Room?"

"Yes. And you're awake now. Good."

I checked myself. _Phew… I still have my clothes on…_

"Now, do what you're told and I won't kill you."

"That depends on what you're asking me to do…"

"Okay. First… dress up!" I saw a sparkle in his eye.

"What the hell?! No way!"

He summoned his scythe and held it to my neck. "You sure?"

"Okay, okay… I'll do it."

He handed me a big frilly ball gown.

"Are you seriously going to make me wear this? It looks like you made it yourself!"

"Of course! And I _DID_ make it myself, for your information…"

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Well? What are you waiting for?"

"Uh… hello? I can't change with you watching me!"

"…I wouldn't have minded but… here."

He brought out a foldable changing thing.

"…Fine."

I went behind it and changed.

_Oh my lord this dress is so ugly. Overly pink, ruffled and covered in bows._

I walked out from behind the dressing station and he snapped a photo of me.

"Hmm… alright next outfit." He tossed more clothing at me.

I looked at it. "Are you kidding me?! This is so revealing!"

"Do it or else… you know."

I grunted unhappily and went to change.

_Ugh! I cannot go out there with this on in front of Marluxia._

"What's taking you so long?"

"Patience! Geezus."

_I am NOT going out there. And he CANNOT make me!_

"Get out here right now, or I'll kill you!"

"UGH. FINE." I walked out.

_He made me…_

_Sweet lord. This is sooo revealing I don't even know where to start._

It was a succubus costume, and there was barely enough material to cover the important parts. If only I still looked 13… in that case I wouldn't have much to show… but it seems my 16 year old form has quite the physique.

Marluxia snapped more photo's. "Oh Jane, you look really stunning. You're quite attractive."

"Just shut up already…" I whispered.

"Alright! Now time for this one. I do hope this will be my favorite!" I saw that sparkle in his eyes again.

"REALLY?! Is this REALLY necessary?!"

"Yes."

_WHEN IS THIS MADNESS GOING TO END?! Axel! Someone! SAAAVVEEE MEEE!_

I went behind the screen thing-a-majiggy. I took off the costume and slipped on the one he handed me. I took a look at myself in the mirror. I would have never thought about wearing this outfit in my entire life. A playboy bunny costume...

_Marluxia you pervert! _

I walked out. "Here's your stupid bunny suit."

"P-Pose for me…"

I posed a derpy pose.

"A better pose! Be more sexy!"

"…fine."

I lay on the floor on my side and crossed one leg over the other. I then placed one hand on my hip and winked.

Marluxia had a nosebleed.

"…Are you done yet Marluxia?"

"Mm… go… take a break… I need to clean my face off."

I was about to get up and then…

_BAM_!

The door slammed open.


	9. Love It's a Sacrifice

**Love… It's A Sacrifice**

"Stop right now Mar-" Axel froze. Axel turned to see me and had a nosebleed as well. I looked for Marluxia but he was passed out on the floor.

"J-Jan! What are you doing?" he asked. "Marluxia forced me." I explained. He kept looking at me.

"Ok…let's…go…" He mumbled dreamily. "Gee! Thanks for saving me…" I commented.

"Oh uh… it's no problem."

"So, how was your mission?" I asked. He looked away and blushed secretly.

"It was alright" he responded.

_There… there is something he isn't telling me. Oh well…_

I brought my clothes along.

We got back to 'The Castle That Never Was'. Saix was there, waiting.

"Umm… hello Saix…" I greeted awkwardly.

Saix saw me and saw what I was wearing and quickly looked away for a while. He had a nosebleed too.

"I-I need to talk to Axel… Alone." He responded calmly.

"Uh… okay." I looked to Axel. He smiled at me. I smiled back.

Then I went to Axel's room. I wanted to look appropriate when he got back. I took the clothes I was holding and lay them on the bed. I slipped the bunny suit off and slid a dress on. It was purple, flowing and simple. It went well with my choker necklace and my black boots.

_All I have to do is wait…_

_Later…_

_Knock, knock!_

Axel walked in. "Well look at you, all dressed up." He commented.

I smiled. "So, what did Saix say to you?" I asked.

"He just asked me to meet him later…" he responded slowly.

"Well I'll be with you by your side no matter what!" I stated. He looked to the side in response.

I went up to hug him tightly, but there was a lack of response and love from him.

_I'm getting really worried about his behavior…_

_Later on…_

"I have to go meet Saix now." He stated. I linked my arm into his. "Ok, let's go then!" I replied sweetly.

Axel reluctantly brought me along and we walked into a room. Saix was there, of course… waiting.

"Get her out of here Axel. She has no business being here." Saix commanded.

"J-Jan… this was a bad idea plea-"

"No! Absolutely not!" I yelled.

"If you really wish to be here, then this is your own undoing. Do as you wish." Saix directed with a sigh.

He looked to Axel. "Axel, are you prepared?"

Axel nodded.

"Prepare to die again, Axel."

I was in shock. "What?! Why?!" I asked.

_Now I know why he was acting so strange!_

"Axel is being charged with death for having an affair." Saix said promptly.

"But you have an affair with Xem-" Axel glared at me forcing me to stop.

_I won't take this! I can't let Axel die on account of me. He can't die and become a dusk… _

_Alright… I've decided. I know what I can do to save Axel's heartless life._

_**The End?**_

(Sequel: I'm a Nobody)


End file.
